theslimekingstowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
In the Slimeking's Tower, characters have 11 total stats: Damage, Speed, Health, Range, Shot Rate/Cadence, Shot Speed. Then 5 more minor stats: Player size, Knockback, Invincibility Frames, Bullet Size and Pierce. There are also some items that "upgrade" some stats of things, like Big Bad Bombs which doubles a bombs radius, however, most of these stats are only affected by 1 item. Damage Damage is a very important stat that is affected by most items, most players start with a base damage stat of 2, with some exceptions (e.g. Maiyan who's large bullets do 11 damage,). Some examples of damage-affecting items include: Russian Roulette (+999 Damage), The Last Item (+10 Damage) and Hell Power (+1 Damage). Damage can also be upgraded by +1 by leveling up and selecting Damage Up. Health Health consists of the players hearts and "special" hearts, Red Hearts and Red Heart Containers make up the players main health, while special hearts (e.g. Skull Hearts, Time Hearts '& 'Battery Hearts) are temporary but have a special effect when they run out. Some items that effect health are: Life Pact, Cheese 'and 'Delicious Meat. Most characters have a base health of 3 filled red heart containers. Health can also be upgraded by leveling up and selecting it. Speed Speed affects how fast the player can move and it is usually at 1 or 100% speed for most characters as their base. Some pets and items can increase or decrease the players speed, however. For example: Purple Slime (2x Speed when used as a level 5 pet,) , Speed Potion ( +0.25 speed or 25% increase.) and Sonic Boots '''( +0.5 Speed or 50% increase). '''Range Range affects how far a bullet can travel across a room, the base range for most characters is about 1/3 of a small room's width. Items that affect range are: Bow Items (Golden,Obsidian,Silver & Hell) all increase range, Raging Tornado '''& '''Lasers. '''Most characters start with similar range, except for Maiyan and obvious ones like Flesh. '''Cadence/Shot Rate The shot rate of the player, commonly referred to in the game as Cadence '''(as Cadence's definition means a rhythm, so Cadence refers to the players rhythm of shooting and how fast/slow it is,) , affects how much time there is between the players shots when constantly shooting, or how many bullets they can shoot per second. Many items increase/decrease Cadence and it can be upgraded by leveling up and selecting it. '''Shot Speed Shot Speed affects how fast the players bullets travel, very fast bullets can create the illusion of having low cadence, as the duration of time between 2 shots is increased. Shot Speed is also important when using the Static Orb 'item as it allows the controlled rings of bullets. Few items increase shot speed but some that do are: [[Items|'Lasers]], Angled Shooting 'and 'Spiral Wind. Players ''' '''Minor Stats Player Size: 'Player size effects how big the player's hitbox is and is affected by items like 'Rat Size. 'Knockback: '''Knockback effects how much enemies get knocked back when hit by a bullet, items like 'Baseball Bat '''give the characters bullets extreme knockback. Most characters start with no knockback. '''Bullet Size: '''Bullet Size effects the hitbox and size of bullets, this can be a hindrance, however, when in a room with pots or breakable objects, as the bullet may break those instead of an enemy you are aiming for. '''Pierce: '''Pierce affects how many enemies a bullet can pass through before despawning, some bullet modifiers like lasers give full pierce though. The base pierce is 0, as Hairry's bullets cannot pierce through enemies. '''Invincibility Frames: '''The base amount of invincibility frames gives characters around 2 seconds of invincibility when damaged, but this amount can be increased through some items, some items also grant the player a period of invincibility times where they have invincibility frames.